heroes_and_villains_spoofsfandomcom-20200214-history
Mumfie (Dumbo)
StrongTed201 in Walt Disney Timeless Classics “Dumbo” Cast: *Dumbo - Mumfie (The Mandy Adventure of Mumfie) *Timothy Q. Mouse - Oliver, Berlioz, Toulouse and Marie (The Aristocats) * Mrs. Jumbo - Princess Clara (The Drawn Together Movie) * The Ringmaster - Stromboli * Casey Junior - Henry the Green Engine (Thomas and Friends) * Mr. Stork - Big Bird (Sesame Street) * The Storks - Various Birds * Giraffes - Chikorita, Bayleef and Meganium * Lions - Raichu & Pikachu * Gorillas - Slaking * Bears - Tepig and Pignite * Kangaroos - Arcanine and Growlithe * Tigers - Purrloinn and Lepard * Horses - Blitzle and Zebstrika * Zebras - Ponyta and Rapidash * Camels - Numel and Camerupt * Hippos - Donphan and Phanpy * Monkeys - Monferno, Aipom and Ambipom * Hyenas - Litleo and Pyroar * Ostriches - Charizard, Mega Charizard X, and Mega Charizard Y (Pokemon) * Elephant 1 - Snow White * Elephant 2 - Pocahontas * Elephant 3 - Princess Aurora * Elephant 4 - Ariel * Elephant 5 - Princess Jasmine * Elephant 6 - Belle * Elephant 7 - Alice (Alice in Wonderland) * Elephant 8 - Esmeralda * Elephant 9 - Wendy Darling * Elephant 10 - Princess Eilonwy * Elephant 11 - Anna * Elephant 12 - Elsa the Snow Queen * Elephant 13 - Rapunzel * Elephant 14 - Human Tiana (Disney Princess) * Roustabouts Man - The Seventh Dwarfs * The Bend - Wooden Soldiers (Babes in Toyland (Animated) * Other Boys - Children (Frosty the Snowman) * Smitty the Bully - Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) * Ringmaster Guards as Themselvses * Joe the Jantior - Coachman (Pinocchio) * Clowns as Themsevlses * Pink Elephants - Animal (Madagascar and Kung Fu Panda) * Jim Crow and his Brothers - Red, Chuck, Bomb, Blu and Pedro (The Angry Birds and RIO) Scene: #Mumfie (Dumbo) Part 1 - Opening Credits/"Look Out For Mr. Big Bird" #Mumfie (Dumbo) Part 2 - "Henry the Green Engine"/Big Bird A Bring Delivery for Princess Clara #Mumfie (Dumbo) Part 3 - Mumfie's Appearance #Mumfie (Dumbo) Part 4 - "Song of the The 17 Dwarfs" #Mumfie (Dumbo) part 5 - The Parade #Mumfie (Dumbo) part 6 - Mumfie's Bath/Mother and Son Bond #Mumfie (Dumbo) part 7 - Tigger Makes Fun of Mumfie/Princess Clara Goes Wild #Mumfie (Dumbo) Part 8 - The Fourteen Princess/Four Kitten Appearance #Mumfie (Dumbo) Part 9 - Four Kitten meets Mumfie/The Ringmaster's Idea # # Gallery: 7012856502d89a1d4806b5dac5d2e0e18.jpg|Mumfie as Dumbo Four Kittens..png|Oliver, Berlioz, Marie, and Toulouse as Timothy Q. Mouse Princess-clara-2.jpg|Princess Clara as Mrs. Jumbo The Ringmaster.png|The Ringmaster as Himself Henry the Green Engine.jpg|Henry the Green Engine as Casey Jr. Big Bird in Sesame Street.jpg|Big Bird as Mr. Stork Fluttershy's_animals_S3E05.png|Animals My Little Pony Magic in Friendship as The Stork Chikorita, Bayleef and Meganium.jpg|Chikorita, Bayleef and Meganium as Giraffes Raichu & Pikachu.jpg|Raichu and Pikachu as Lions Slaking.png|Slaking as Gorillas Tepig and Pignite.jpg|Tepig and Pugnite as Bears Acranine and Growlithe.png|Acranine and Growlithe as Kangaroos Purrloin and lepard.png|Purrloin and Lepard as Tigers Ponyta and Rapidash.jpg|Ponyta and Rapidash as Zebras Numel and Camperupt.jpg|Numel and Camperupt as Camels Donphan and phanpy.jpg|Donphan and Phanpy as Hippos Monferno Aipom and Ambipom.png|Monferno Aipom and Ambipom as Monkeys Litleo and Pyroar.png|Litleo and Pyroar as Hyenas Charizard, Mega Charizard X and Mega Charizard Y.png|Charizard, Mega Charizard X and Mega Charizard Y as Ostriches Snow White in Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs.jpg|Snow White as Elephant 1 Pocahontas.jpg|Pocahontas as Elephant 2 Aurora 360.jpg|Aurora as Elephant 3 Ariel.jpg|Ariel as Elephant 4 Princess Jasmine.jpg|Jasmine as Elephant 5 Belle-beauty-and-the-beast-18557760-941-515.jpg|Belle as Elephant 6 Alice-in-wonderland-1951.jpg|Alice as Elephant 7 Esmeralda-disney915.png|Esmeralda as Elephant 8 Wendy Darling in Peter Pan.jpg|Wnedy Darling as Elephant 9 Princess Eilonwy.jpg|Eilonwy as Elephant 10 Anna Render.png|Anna as Elephant 11 Elsa as Minnie Mouse.png|Elsa as Elephant 12 Rapunzel.jpg|Rapunzel as Elephant 13 Dibujo160.jpg|Human Tiana as Elephant 14 7dwarfs.jpg|The Seven Dwarfs and The_7D_Annoy_Grumpy_Promo.png|The 7D as Roustabout Men Wooden Soldiers.jpg|Wooden Soldiers as The Bend Frosty-snowman-disneyscreencaps.com-794.jpg|Children as Other Boys Tigger in The Tigger Movie.jpg|Tigger as Smitty the Bully Frollo Guards.jpg|Frollo Guards as The Ringmaster's Guards Coachman.jpg|Coachman as Joe the Jantior Disneyland Parade.jpg|Disneyland People as Audience Screaming Candace.jpg|Candace as Clowns Says "Save my Baby" Fireside_Girls_promo_picture.jpg|The Fireside Girls, YakkoWakkoandDot.png|Yakko, Wakko and Dot Donald_Duck_Jose_Caroica_and_Panchito_Pitstoles.jpg|and Donald Duck, Jose Caroica and Panchito Pitstoles as Clown Animals save new york.png|Madagascar and Kung fu Panda Animal as Pink Elephants Red in The Angry Birds Movie.jpg|Red as Jim Crow Chuck angry birds movie.jpg|Chuck as Preacher Crow Bomb angry birds movie.jpg|Bomb as Fat Crow Blu.jpg|Blu as Straw Hatt Crow Pedro.jpg|Pedro as Glasses Crow Category:StrongTed201 Category:Dumbo Spoofs Category:Movies Spoof